Secret Date
by le3chan
Summary: "Apakah yang terjadi pada tanggal 30 Desember 2017? Tanyakan pada Minhyun, maka kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya." 2hyun/nyeonbug/hwangbugi. Hwang Minhyun. Kim Jonghyun. NU'EST. Wanna One


Jadiiii, cerita ini dibuat karena tersebarnya foto 'kencan' makan malam 2hyun pada tanggal 30 Desember 2017 kemarin. Foto yang bikin geger seantero dunia persilatan, hahahah...

Ini fiksi, ya. Mohon jadi reader yang smart yang bisa membedakan mana yang fiksi dan mana yang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Terima kasih.

Happy reading~

* * *

 _ **Secret Date**_

Minhyun menatap sekelilingnya, saat ini Wanna One sedang berada di ruang tunggu acara SBS Entertainment Awards, dengan perasaan tidak suka. _Mood_ Minhyun jelek sekali akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi jika mengingat percakapannya dengan sang kekasih beberapa hari yang lalu. Minhyun ingin sekali memukul seseorang —dan seorang lainnya— yang masih saja mengharapkan kekasihnya. Bahkan, Minhyun mendengar jika Ong Seongwoo, akan sekali lagi menyatakan perasaannya, ditambah dengan sebuah hadiah mahal untuk kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya yang akan pergi ke Chile beberapa hari lagi juga semakin membuatnya uring-uringan. Minhyun sendiri sebenarnya punya setumpuk jadwal yang harus dijalaninya. Akan tetapi, berpisah dengan sang kekasih dengan perbedaan waktu yang berbeda jauh jelas membuatnya menderita. Ia tak bisa dengan mudah menghubungi sang kekasih semaunya. Minhyun bahkan tidak yakin jika Jonghyun punya waktu —dan mungkin, sinyal— untuk menerima panggilannya.

Minhyun merasakan ruang kosong di sebelahnya diduduki oleh seseorang. Mata Minhyun mendelik melihat siapa yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. Jika Minhyun tidak ingat sedang berada di tempat umum sekarang, mungkin Minhyun akan langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau kenapa? Tampangmu jelek akhir-akhir ini," Seongwoo, satu dari dua orang yang sangat ingin ditonjoknya, bertanya.

Minhyun mendengus.

"Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? Tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti?"

"Hei! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu! Jika aku tahu kau kenapa, aku tidak akan bertanya."

Minhyun lebih memilih untuk diam. Meladeni Seongwoo malah akan semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Minhyun-ah, kau, kan, punya selera yang bagus, bantu aku memilih barang?" Seongwoo menunjukkan ponselnya pada Minhyun. Di layar terpampang deretan jam tangan TAG Heuer. Perasaan Minhyun buruk. "Seusai acara nanti aku ingin membelinya. Atau mungkin besok saja? Menurutmu mana yang cocok untuk Jonghyun?"

Tangan Minhyun otomatis mengebrak meja yang berada di samping kursi yang didudukinya. Menarik perhatian semua pasang mata yang berada di ruang tunggu. Mengabaikan pandangan khawatir Kuanlin, Minhyun lebih memilih untuk pergi dari ruang tunggu daripada ia lepas kendali dan memukuli Seongwoo.

"Berani sekali Seongwoo memintaku memilihkan hadiah untuk Jonghyun! Harus ditolak berapa kali lagi agar ia tahu Jonghyun sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya?! Dan harus berapa kali lagi kukatakan jika Jonghyun itu kekasihku sebelum ia benar-benar kupukuli?!"

Kesabaran Minhyun semakin hari semakin menipis. Entah berapa lama lagi ia bisa bertahan untuk tidak memukuli Seongwoo atau Daniel. Minhyun ingat bagaimana marahnya ia saat Jonghyun mendapatkan kiriman _PC gaming_ dari Daniel. Hampir saja Minhyun memukul kurir pengantar barang jika tidak dicegah oleh Minki. Minhyun bersyukur ada Minki saat itu yang bahkan langsung 'menyita' _PC_ _gaming_ pemberian Daniel.

(Minhyun curiga jika Minki sepertinya hanya ingin mendapatkan barang gratis, bukan untuk membantu meredakan emosi Minhyun.)

Memikirkan tingkah Minki mau tak mau membuat Minhyun tersenyum. Saudaranya itu memang antik. Minhyun berharap Haejin _hyungnim_ tidak akan mati muda mempunyai kekasih seperti Choi Minki.

Minhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya. Ada Kuanlin yang menyusulnya. Minhyun melemparkan senyum.

"Sungwoon _hyung_ menyuruhku mencarimu, _Hyung_. Kau tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_?"

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Kuanlin-ah. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tidak masalah, _Hyung_. Tapi, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan Jonghyun _hyung_. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika Jonghyun _hyung_ tahu kau hampir saja memukul _bandmate_ -mu sendiri."

Senyum Minhyun menghilang. Perkataan Kuanlin benar. Jika Jonghyun tersayangnya sampai mendengar berita jika ia hampir memukul Seongwoo, terlebih lagi di ruang publik, mungkin Jonghyun akan merasa bersalah pada Seongwoo. Dan, kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Jonghyun tidak bisa menolak pernyataan cinta Seongwoo.

Minhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak. Jonghyunnya tidak seperti itu. Minhyun tahu Jonghyun kadang merasa tidak enak untuk menolak ajakan pergi Seongwoo dan Daniel, dan berakhir dengan 'kencan' dengan Seongwoo atau Daniel. Akan tetapi Minhyun tahu, Jonghyun dengan lantang menolak semua pernyataan cinta dari Seongwoo dan Daniel. Jonghyun —dan Minhyun, juga member NU'EST lainnya— sudah dengan jelas menyatakan jika ia dan Jonghyun adalah sepasang kekasih pada Seongwoo dan Daniel. Memang Seongwoo dan Daniel saja yang bebal.

" _Hyung_? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Minhyun tersenyum kembali.

"Hu-um. Hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Kuanlin melemparinya tatapan menyelidik.

"Sesuatu? Kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, kan, _Hyung_?"

Minhyun tertawa canggung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kuanlin-ah? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak akan melakukan macam-macam," Minhyun menyeringai, "Tapi sepertinya, 'mengerjai' Jonghyun semalaman ide yang bagus."

Minhyun tertawa melihat perubahan raut muka Kuanlin.

"TMI, _Hyung_ , TMI! Tak bisakah kau tidak mengumbar aktivitas malammu dengan Jonghyun _hyung_ padaku? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir apa yang Jonghyun _hyung_ lihat dari orang semesum dirimu, _Hyung_."

"Jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan aktivitas malamku dengan Jonghyun, aku bisa menceritakan padamu tentang sesi bercinta kami saat matahari masih tinggi, Kuanlian-ah."

Minhyun tertawa kembali sambil berusaha menghindari lemparan botol minum dari Kuanlin yang sudah sangat memerah. Aahh~ menyenangkan sekali mengganggu _maknae_ nya tersebut.

Minhyun masih tertawa saat ponselnya berdering. Jonghyunnya menelepon.

"Halo, Jju-ya."

Belum sempat Minhyun mendengar jawaban dari Jonghyun, ponselnya sudah berpindah tangan.

" _Hyung_ , Minhyun _hyung_ jahat padaku! Sedari tadi menggodaku terus!"

Minhyun mendelik. Yang dibalas seringaian oleh Kuanlin.

"Minhyun _hyung_ mengacamku, _Hyung_. Katanya, Minhyun _hyung_ akan menceritakan apa yang sudah dan akan dilakukannya padamu, _Hyung_. Sesi bercinta kalian, maksudku," seringai Kuanlin tambah lebar.

Minhyun dapat membayangkan bagaimana merahnya wajah Jonghyun di seberang _line_. Campuran antara malu dan menahan marah.

Hilang sudah jatah bercintanya malam ini.

—

Minhyun kembali ke ruang tunggu dengan wajah senang. Berbicara dengan Jonghyun menenangkan hatinya dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Walau Minhyun harus menerima omelan dari Jonghyun terkait laporan Kuanlin tentangnya barusan, baginya hal itu tidak terlalu dipermasalahkannya. Jonghyun sudah terlalu sering menceramahinya soal kelakuannya yang kelewat mesum.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai berbicara dengan Jonghyun _hyung_ , _Hyung_?" Kuanlin bertanya saat Minhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Kuanlin menyeringai, "Berapa lama Jonghyun _hyung_ menceramahimu, _Hyung_?"

Minhyun mendengus.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali jika melihatku diceramahi Jonghyun, Kuanlin-ah."

Kuanlin tertawa. Menarik perhatian Sungwoon yang sedang bermain ponsel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat Jonghyun menceramahimu, Minhyun-ah?"

"Aku melakukan apapun, _Hyung_."

Kali ini giliran Kuanlin yang mendengus.

"Tidak melakukan apapun bagaimana? Kau mengancamku, _Hyung_. Mengancamku dengan cerita tentang sesi bercintamu dengan Jonghyun _hyung_."

(Dari sudut matanya, Minhyun dapat melihat Daniel yang sedang minum tersedak mendengar perkataan Kuanlin. Percayakan pada Kuanlin untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang menyangkut hubungannya dengan Jonghyun dengan segamblang itu. _Maknae_ nya itu memang pendukungnya nomor satu.)

Perkataan Kuanlin disambut oleh gelengan kepala dari Sungwoon dan tawa dari staff Minhyun. Minhyun melemparkan pandangan sebal kepada staffnya yang dibalas dengan tawa yang lebih lantang.

"Aku yakin, seratus persen yakin, kau kehilangan jatahmu malam ini, bukan?"

Muka Minhyun menggelap mendengarnya. Dan makin mengkeruh saat melihat Kuanlin tertawa senang. Membuatnya mempertanyakan keputusannya meminta sang staff dari Pledis, jika yang didapatkannya hanyalah _bully_ -an. Apalagi jika sudah bersekutu dengan Kuanlin untuk mengerjainya.

Minhyun hanya bisa menghela napas sambil tersenyum saat Sungwoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, menenangkannya.

—

Minhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, mengabaikan tatapan mata yang terarah padanya. Mencari sosok Jonghyun di tengah keramaian rumah makan tempatnya janjian dengan Jonghyun. Tangannya terangkat saat mata Minhyun menangkap Jonghyun sedang melambai padanya.

Di sana, di salah satu sudut —bilik privat, sepertinya— duduk Jonghyun dengan manajer NU'EST, dengan _hoodie_ kuning yang membuat Jonghyun terlihat berkali lipat tambah manis di matanya. Minhyun sendiri masih dengan _outfit_ panggungnya yang ditutupi oleh _long_ _coat_. Minhyun langsung kabur setelah acara saat Jonghyun mengajaknya makan malam.

"Aku sudah memesankan untukmu, Minhyunnie," kata Jonghyun sambil tersenyum saat Minhyun duduk di sebelahnya. Minhyun membalas senyuman Jonghyun lalu mengarahkan tangannya menuju kepala Jonghyun, merapikan rambut Jonghyun yang sedikit berantakan.

"Ehem," sang manajer berdehem, "Lanjutkan saja. Anggap aku tidak ada di depan kalian. Aku sudah biasa kalian abaikan."

Minhyun menurunkan tangannya, matanya menangkap senyum malu-malu Jonghyun. Minhyun hanya terkekeh.

"Maaf, _Hyung_ , refleks. Lagipula kau tahu itu kebiasaanku."

Sang manajer mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Minhyun. Ia memang sudah biasa disuguhi pemandangan _lovey_ _dovey_ Jonghyun dan Minhyun. Kelakuan 'anak ke-4nya' itu memang kadang membuatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankan hari ini kalian siaran Nuble's Late Night Restaurant nanti pukul 10, Jju-ya? Mengapa mengajakku makan malam?"

Bibir Jonghyun mengerucut.

"Aku tidak boleh mengajak kekasihku sendiri makan malam?"

Minhyun mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencium kekasihnya saat ini juga. Minhyun masih ingat jika mereka berada di tempat umum, dengan banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan.

("Tumben, kau ingat, Minhyun-ah. Biasanya, kan, kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sekelilingmu. Aku yakin, jika bukan karena Jonghyun yang mengendalikanmu, kau pasti sudah mendekam di penjara, ditahan dengan tuduhan tindakan tidak senonoh di depan umum." — manajer NU'EST)

"Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja kalian, kan, akan siaran _mukbang_ , Jju-ya, tidak lucu jika Aron _hyung_ , Dongho, dan Minki makan tapi kau tidak makan."

Bibir Jonghyun semakin mengerucut, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku, kan, hanya ingin makan bersama denganmu sebelum aku berangkat ke Chile. Apa tidak boleh?"

 _Tahan, Minhyun, tahan. Tunggu sampai di rumah baru kau bisa mengerjai Jonghyun semalaman._

"Aku tidak melarang, Sayang, hanya bertanya. Jadi, jangan cemberut lagi, oke?"

Minhyun sudah akan memeluk Jonghyun jika saja sang manajer terlambat menghentikannya, yang dibarengi dengan datangnya pesanan mereka.

"Makan yang banyak, Minhyunnie, aku tak mau kau kurus lagi seperti waktu itu," ujar Jonghyun sambil menyiapkan beberapa _side dish_ untuk Minhyun.

Ah~, kekasihnya ini memang idaman.

"Minhyun kurus, kan, memang salahnya sendiri, Jonghyun-ah. Siapa suruh dia ikut setiap kali kalian ada jadwal acara musik, saat jadwalnya kosong," di seberang mereka, sang manajer menggerutu.

Kali ini giliran Minhyun yang cemberut. Minhyun, kan, hanya ingin melindungi Jonghyun tersayanganya dari gangguan jelmaan kelinci jejadian.

"Jadi, kau lebih suka kalau aku tidak ada, dan kelinci jejadian itu muncul di ruang ganti, _Hyung_?" Minhyun menatap sang manajer yang berjengit ketika diingatkan pada Daniel. "Aku tahu, kau diam-diam bersyukur aku ikut. Kau, kan, sama tidak sukanya dengan aku, _Hyung_. Apalagi sejak kejadian mereka hampir membuat Jonghyun mabuk."

"Iya, iya, kau menang, Minhyun-ah. Sudah, makan sana!"

Minhyun tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Hehehe, aku tahu kau berada di pihakku, _Hyung_ ," Minhyun menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, dan mengerang. Kekasihnya benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya senang.

"Enak?" Jonghyun bertanya pada Minhyun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala antusias dari Minhyun. "Makan yang banyak, oke?"

"Kau juga makan yang banyak, Jju-ya. Kau akan pergi ke hutan selama seminggu, kau harus punya tenaga."

Minhyun menyendokkan makanan dan mengambil beberapa _side_ _dish_ dengan sumpitnya, lalu mengarahkannya oada Jonghyun. Berniat menyuapi kekasihnya. Jonghyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Di seberang mereka, sang manajer sudah membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Minhyunnie. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ada keributan."

"Dengarkan _leader_ mu, Minhyun-ah. Sudah kau makan saja, tidak perlu bertingkah sok manis begitu. Lama-lama aku bisa muntah melihatnya."

Minhyun cemberut lagi.

"Berhenti cemberut, Minhyun-ah. Tidak cocok. Cemberut tidak membuatmu terlihat manis malah membuatmu terlihat menakutkan."

"Jju_ya~, aku tidak menakutkan, bukan?"

Jonghyun hanya bisa tertawa mendengar rengekan Minhyun. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Minhyun, "Kau makan saja, Minhyunnie," membuat Minhyun kembali sibuk dengan makanannya.

Saat sedang asyik dengan mangkuk di depannya, Minhyun dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang gadis —kira-kira berumur 15 atau 16 tahun— dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Maaf mengganggu. Bolehkah aku berfoto dengan kalian? Aku seorang fans!"

Minhyun bertukar pandang dengan sang manajer, lalu menoleh pada Jonghyun di sampingnya, yang memberikan sebuah gelengan kecil —yang hampir tak terlihat— padanya. Meloneh kembali pada sang manajer dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minhyun tersenyum, "Bukannya kami tidak menghargai fans, tapi maafkan kami. Kami menolak untuk berfoto bersama. Maafkan kami, oke? Kami tidak ingin ada keributan, jika foto kami yang sedang makan bersama tersebar."

"Oh, tolong juga jangan mengambil foto dengan diam-diam, ya," sang manajer menambahkan.

Wajah si gadis terlihat sedih saat ia pergi meninggalkan meja mereka. Minhyun sendiri merasa tidak enak, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika foto mereka yang sedang makan bersama tersebar, pasti akan ada skandal. Para _akgae_ sialan itu pasti akan berkoar macam-macam di mana-mana.

Jujur saja, Minhyun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semua ocehan _agkae-akgae_ sialan itu, yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah Jonghyun. Jonghyun pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat ada berita negatif tentang dirinya ataupun member NU'EST yang lain. Minhyun hanya bisa menghela napas saat mengingat sifat _leader_ nya tersebut.

Minhyun meraih tangan Jonghyun, meremasnya pelan, "Aku yakin, gadis itu tidak akan menyebarkan berita kita makan bersama, Jju-ya. Tidak akan ada komentar-komentar negatif lagi tentang kita. Kau tenang saja, oke? Kau percaya padaku, kan?" Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Makan lagi, ya?"

Minhyun hanya bisa menghela napas melihat Jonghyun yang belum juga menyuapkan makanan lagi.

"Ada apa, Jju-ya? Kenapa tidak makan lagi, heum?"

Jonghyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Minhyunnie," suara Jonghyun sedikit bergetar. Seperti sedang menahan tangis.

Dahi Minhyun berkerut. Jonghyun meminta maaf? Untuk apa?

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf, Jju-ya?"

Jonghyun menoleh.

"Aku minta maaf soal kejadian hampir mabuk itu, Minhyunnie. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau Daniel dan Seongwoo senekat itu. Aku juga minta maaf padamu, _Hyung_ ," kata Jonghyun pada sang manajer. "Aku juga ingin berterima kasih waktu itu kau menjemputku, Minhyunnie. Aku tidak tahu akan bagaimana jadinya jika saat itu Soogeun _hyung_ tidak menghubungimu."

Minhyun terdiam. Ternyata kekasihnya memikirkan ucapan sambil lalunya tadi, dan lagi-lagi meminta maaf. Entah sudah kali keberapa Jonghyun meminta maaf padanya soal ini, Minhyun sudah tidak dapat menghitungnya. Kim Jonghyun, kekasihnya, itu memang kadang _overthinking_. Tapi Minhyun tidak akan menukarnya dengan apapun, karena memang seperti itulah karakteristik kekasihnya yang membuat Kim Jonghyun itu Kim Jonghyun.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, oke? Aku tidak mau mendengar kau meminta maaf lagi soal itu. Itu bukan salahmu, Jju-ya, jadi berhenti meminta maaf, ya?"

Jonghyun memandang Minhyun, lalu tersenyum. Minhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Minhyunnie."

"Sama-sama, Sayang."

Senyum Jonghyun indah sekali. Minhyun berjanji akan selalu melindungi Jonghyun, dari apapun, demi melihat Jonghyun yang terus tersenyum bahagia. Kebahagiaan Jonghyun itu prioritas utamanya.

—

(Minhyun duduk di pojok ruangan tempat saudara-saudaranya melakukan siaran VLive Nuble's Late Night Restaurant, bersama sang manajer. Sesekali tersenyum melihat bagaimana tingkah konyol mereka. Minhyun hanya bisa berharap 2019 cepat datang. Minhyun rindu bertingkah konyol bersama saudara-saudaranya.

"Oh! Xxx-nim bertanya, 'JRie, kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?'"

Minhyun tersenyum. ㄴㅇㅅㅌ dan kemampuan detektif mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku sudah kenyang. Aku sudah makan tadi sebelum siaran."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Iya, aku sudah makan tadi dengan manajer."

Minhyun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Dongho langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada Jonghyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'Manajer? Yang benar saja!'. Bahkan Minhyun dapat melihat tawa canggung Minki dan Aron _hyung_. Kekasihnya itu kenapa manis sekali, sih?)

.

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca.


End file.
